1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a drive, preferably a gate drive, with a belt transmission comprising of a drive pulley and an output pulley.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such belt transmissions as gate drives are familiar from the prior art as toothed belt transmissions. A motor-driven cog drives a corresponding toothed belt which is led over an idler pulley at the other end consisting of a cog wheel. Due to the size of the individual teeth of the toothed belt and of the corresponding cog, a certain minimum diameter must be maintained in the design of the drive pulley so that the whole drive unit is rather large. As well as this, the toothed belts used are relatively expensive.
A cheaper version consists in the use of roller chains led over corresponding cog wheels. Although roller chains are capable of transmitting very high forces, they cause unacceptable noise emissions in operation. In addition to this, the cog wheels used here also have to have a certain minimum diameter which means that the overall unit is relatively large.
Thus, the task of the present invention is to create a gate drive which, on the one hand can be realised cost-effectively and, on the other hand, can transmit large forces in a compact size.